The Unknown Heritage
by Gloryfighter
Summary: After the fight with the Dementors, Harry Potter woke up a different person. He had a secret family heritage, as told by the Goddess, and he was determined to find out what it really was. Ron/Molly Bashings. Dumbledore good in later chapters.


**Authors note: My first story, hope you like it! ( Nah...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, DUH!**

* * *

Died...he had died. No! This can't be it! It can't be! Harry thought as he took in the new surroundings, disbelief clearly etched in his eyes.

It was white, entirely white, not even a hint of any other colors. The place seemed to go on forever, stretching endlessly for miles and miles ahead. Bright...yes, it was very bright, but it was very obvious that this wasn't heaven, neither was it hell. In fact, it was far from it, there wasn't even anyone in sight. The only thing he could come up with was that it was either another dimension that he was in or maybe it was just an illusion. Other than that, he was clueless. But who could blame him for being so?

Feeling extremely lost, he tried to figure out what had happened before this, but his brains just won't function properly, there seemed to be an empty load of space in his memory. Was he obliviated? Or was it mere concussion? He simply had no idea.

Racking his brains furiously, he did not notice the arrival of another being. It was only until when that one person spoke, did he broke out of from his stupor.

" Harry Potter, I have been waiting for you. "

Startled, Harry looked up, and was momentarily stunned speechless. The newly arrival was an elegant woman, looking around her late-twenties. She had blonde for her hair and sapphire blue for her eyes. When observed closer, both her orbs would just seemingly glow, as if to warn people not to cross her or else. Also, she had an athletic body and a curvy figure. To many, she would be the fantasy they longed for, but never will have. However to him, she was simply breath-taking, an epitome of beauty - no less.

" Liking what you see?" She inquired in her yet, musical voice.

"I'm sorry...I mean...I" Harry stammered in embarrassment, cheeks turning a deep red.

" Nothing to worry about, my dear, but before you start asking about anything, let me tell you first, yes, you are not dead"

" So...where am i?"

" In your dreams"

"Is that suppose to be your kind of troll phrase or are you really implying about dreams?"

"It is the latter, can you get a bit more serious?" Harry smiled innocently at her. " Fine... so can you tell me why I'm here?"

" You see, Harry, I'm a Goddess, and don't even start on your jokes, I'm completely REAL. The reason I'm here today is to help you. After you have driven off all those hundreds of filthy Dementors, you have fainted due to the immense drain in your magical core." Here, she paused for a minute to let the message sink in, before continuing," Well, all this isn't even suppose to happen, in actual, you are very unique, Harry. You are unlike many, and it is not because of your magic but your heritage that makes you so. Your earlier generation of the family, it seems, have passed down their heritage to you."

"What heritage?"

" Your heritage Harry, you are one of a kind, you have the power to talk with and be anything you like."

"Any...anything? Even animals? Thats crazy! What the fuck are you talking about?"

Annoyed at being interrupted, the Goddess glared at Harry before saying," Well, because of the Dumbles in your world, you didn't manage to reach your full potential, meaning that there is , or perhaps, ARE several blocks on your magical core."

Upon hearing this, Harry flew into a rage."That manipulative arse of a bastard!" The magic in the air around him started to flicker.

Sensing the danger of the situation, she rudely interrupted his thoughts and tried to calm him down, " Now, now before you start on your tantrum, do bear in mind that there are still many things you do not like that had already happened, and together with your heritage, it is all for you to figure out. Since i have mentioned that I will help you, the magical blocks on you will have been removed once you wake up. You will much stronger, magically wise. Oh...and remember to visit Gringotts! That's all i can say to you as i'm not allowed to interfere too much! With that, good luck to you Harry Potter!" She winked one last time, before walking away.

" I...I " Before he could start asking anything, she had already started fading away into the distance, as though she had never existed in the first place. " i have not even gotten her name..."He muttered.

And along with her, he started fading out from the white room where he was in.

**-TUD-**

Opening his eyes, the first thing Harry felt was the immense amount of strength in him. He could feel, literally feel the magic at his fingertips, just waiting for his command. It was so addictive, so much raw power, so easy to abuse, but he had managed to get it under control.

Noticing the environment around him for the first time, Harry saw his Godfather, Sirius lying on the forest floor beside him. Effortlessly, he carried Sirius, and went on to find where Hermione was, hoping he was not too late, as he was afraid Snape might already have waken up.

Panicking a little, he started brisk walking, but was careful not to drop Sirius, lest he injured him. After a while, he saw someone ahead, and was relieved to see the familiar bushy hair of his friend.

Reaching Hermione, Harry saw that all of them were unconscious, her mainly due to the scuffle with Pettigrew. "Damn...that rat have managed to get away...just my luck!" He cursed, upon realization of his absence.

With a simple levitation spell, Harry carried Ron, Hermione and Snape to where the headmasters office was. He had no choice, too, but to bring Sirius along as well. This was so, as he thought Dumbledore couldn't really be so bad, but boy, he was so wrong.

Reaching the Gargoyle, it opened automatically as though it knew what Harry wanted. Before long, he was already in Dumbledore's office.

"Care for a lemon drop?"

"No."

"Harry, would you please tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked in his usual grandfatherly voice, with the slight twinkle in his eyes. And so, Harry told him, though leaving out the details of his dreams. All this time, he was careful in not maintaining eye contact with the headmaster as he was afraid he could see past his nervousness. But, unknown to him, he was lucky as it had prevented Dumbledore from probing his mind. Luckily.

During when he was telling Dumbledore his story, he had Madam Promfey to come and bring Hermione to the infirmary. However, Sirius was to be detained in a cell, despite Harry's protest. Dumbledore mentioned that it was for the greater good and that even if he wanted, he could not help as his Godfather was in the Ministry's hand.

By the time Harry finish telling his tale, he was already fuming mad at Dumbledore's antics and left the office in a rush to visit Hermione.

Upon seeing Hermione sitting on her bed in the infirmary, Harry could not help but smile, at least she was better than to be with Dumbles.

Feeling the presence of being stared at, she turned to find herself directly looking at those bright green eyes. When Hermione saw that it was only just Harry, she relaxed. In a frantic tone, she asked him, " So...now what? You see...I have an idea Harry...it is our last chance at saving Sirius, but...but promise...promise not to tell anyone. Yes...Harry, and that is how i manage all the classes" And with that, she took out a time turner.

A time turner.

Harry could only look in shock when he realized the absurdity of the situation. However, at that point of time, he could only found himself nodding off. Wearing the the time turner around them both, she turned the turner 3 times.

The two of them then disappeared into thin air as they went back in time, leaving a trickle of sands falling to the ground where they once stood. This time round was different, as they had a mission on their mind - to save Sirius.

And so they went on, managing to save Buckbeak, Harry once again seeing the stag to realize that it was his Corporal Patronus and not really his dad. Best thing of all was that they had managed to save Sirius by giving him the Hippogriff to escape with.

With the saving people business and all, it wasn't long before they found their way back into the original timeline.

Arriving back into the infirmary, they were immediately greeted or you can "attacked" by Poppy, who rushed them into their beds, which they gladly complied, as they were both overcome with fatigue.

Upon reaching his bed, Harry was almost dead to the whole world. But before Morpheus could claim him, he thought about the day's events and planned out his must-do activities list.

Firstly, he had to go Gringotts, secondly he had to figure out the so-called Goddess's words, and yes...his heritage.

It was all so frustrating. Urgh...it was indeed, going to be a rough night, and he did not like it one bit.

* * *

**AN: So that's all...:) I hope you like it, if you don't, too bad:P**

** Honestly, i don't particularly like it either :)**


End file.
